Accidentally In Love
by Bella O
Summary: After Hermione’s husband died, leaving her with a baby on the way, Fred Weasley managed to make her do what no one else could… laugh, and in doing found a new best friend. Now that time has passed, and Hermione is ready to move on, will her old relationsh
1. Prolouge: Down With Love

Accidentally In Love Prologue: _Down With Love_

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to Harry Potter in this story is property of J.K Rowling and her publishers. I own nothing.

**A/N:** Well, it's been a long time since I last dabbled in the Fred and Hermione world, but I'm back with a story that I have enough inspiration for to actually write. It's a cute, relatively simple story that I think I should be able to finish relatively quickly. It's all already planned out, in relatively extensive detail, and it all fits nicely I think. I hope that you enjoy it.

_Down with eyes romantic and stupid  
Down with sighs and down with cupid  
Brother let's stuff that dove  
Down with love_

_-Down With Love, Michael Buble and Holly Palmer_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_"Everyday must end, but the night's our friend. Angels always send a star when you're alone," -Hook_

* * *

Hermione sighed as she gazed around the garden. It was spring and the beautiful flowers were so full that they were nearly spilling out of their neatly planted beds. It looked as beautiful as it had the last time she had been in it, nearly two years ago. 

She hadn't planned on having her wedding reception in the Weasley's backyard. She could never ask such a huge favor from someone as to host a party for nearly two hundred people, even if the Weasleys were like her second family. However, the minute she had mentioned to Mrs. Weasley that she had been looking at several outdoor locations for it Mrs. Weasley had said, "Nonsense dear. We'll have here." And that had been that.

It had been beautiful though. Hermione could close her eyes and remember every detail of the magnificent night. The Weasley boys had worked together to put up a large white canopy tent that took up much of the yard. All of the plants had been enchanted to shimmer in the moonlight and despite that fact that everywhere else in St. Ottery Catchpole it had rained that night, not a drop of it could be found on the Weasleys' property. There had been a band and a dance floor, and tables filled with family and friends. It had been one of the most amazing nights of Hermione's short life.

Hermione sat in a chair on the edge of the dance floor and watched as amusement as the boys strutted around the dance floor, 'Papa's Got a Brand New Bag,' blaring in throughout the tent. Despite the fact that it was dark out and the lighting in the tent wasn't very bright, all of them were sporting darkly tinted sunglasses, leading Hermione to the conclusion that all of them had had a little bit to much to drink.

_Hermione watched as her usually slightly shy husband made a fool of himself along with all six Weasley brothers, Harry, Lee Jordan, and his cousin Jamie. Hermione grinned as she watched, wondering how on earth, of all the people in the world, she had ended up with Oliver Wood. _

_Fred Weasley. That was how. Fred, George, and Oliver had been in a pub one night when Hermione had arrived with a friend of hers from work. She had seen Fred and George, but because she was still angry with them for a prank they had pulled on her several nights previously, she decided to ignore them. However, Fred and George had presumed she hadn't seen them and Fred decided it was the perfect opportunity to make some money at the expense of his friend. While Hermione hadn't been able to hear the conversation, she had later learned that Fred had bet Oliver that he couldn't get more than a dirty look from the "petite brunette" at the bar. Competitive to the bone, Oliver had taken the challenge and approached Hermione with the charming smile she would quickly come to love on his face. _

"_Hi, I'm Oliver," he had said. "Can I buy you drink?"_

_Hermione, knowing Fred and George far too well to not know what was going on had simply replied. "Can I kiss you?" And before Oliver could manage to sputter out a single word of response she had planted her lips on his. She pulled away and grinned at his shocked expression. _

"_So," she began, "Exactly how much money does Fred Weasley owe you?"_

_Oliver's jaw dropped even further before he finally laughed. Hermione craned her neck over her shoulder and waved and smiled at Fred and George who were also staring at her in shock. She laughed and turned back to Oliver. _

"_And are you still willing to buy me that drink?"_

_Of course, Oliver had been more that willing to still buy her the drink. Several days later Hermione had received an owl at work. It was from Oliver, asking her if she'd be interested in going out with him that Friday night. Hermione had accepted the date, and from there their relationship had grown for the next two years. On her 20th birthday, Oliver had proposed to her. _

_Hermione smiled. And here they were, six months later. Married. _

_As the song changed, several women rejoined their boyfriends and husbands on the dance floor. Harry and Ginny seemed oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in the room and Hermione wondered how it was that she was married before the two of them were. _

_Suddenly Hermione was surprised by the presence of her husband kneeling down before. He had pushed his sunglass up on his head so that it ruffled his hair in an adorable manner. Looking straight into her eyes, Oliver smiled widely as he sang along with the song playing, taking her hands into his. _

'_I can't see me loving nobody but you for my life. When you're with me baby the skies will be blue for all my life," he sang loudly before pulling her out of her chair and onto the dance floor. He held her close and continued to sing softly into her ear._

"_I love you Hermione," he said softly._

"_I love you too."_

"_We're going to be so happy together," he smiled.  
_

And they had been. For nearly two whole years Hermione had been happier then she had ever been. But then everything had changed, and Hermione had had to face the truth that she and Oliver may not be together as long as she had anticipated. It had hit hard too.

"_Oliver has cancer," Hermione said flatly when Harry sat down next to her. _

_Harry looked at her alarmed. "Cancer? Like muggle cancer?" he questioned. _

"_It's not just a muggle disease. Anyone can get it."_

"_But it's easily cured in the Wizarding world. Right?"_

"_Usually," Hermione said simply._

"_Usually?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath. "In its most advanced stages, its done so much damage and spread so far that…that there's really nothing much that they can do, at least not quickly enough for it to matter. Usually though, its easy enough to catch before its to late. Whether its from abnormal skin markings, illness, or lumps…"_

_"Is Oliver's…"_

"_A few months ago I noticed a small lump on his abdomen. He told me he had taken a hard hit from a bludger to the stomach at practice the day before. There was some bruising around it, so I figured that was it. After that I pretty much forgot about it for a month or so. A couple of weeks ago I brought it up again. It had actually gotten a little bigger, and the bruising was mostly gone. Oliver admitted that he had been becoming concerned about it. He still thought it was a Quidditch injury, but was worried it wasn't getting the opportunity to heal with all of the hits he takes to the stomach from stopping the Quaffle. I made him an appointment with the mediwitch. I was at work when I got an owl from him asking me to come down to the doctor's office. Since we didn't think anything of the lump, it got a lot worse, and its spread."_

"_Hermione…Are you saying that…"_

"_Oliver's dying," Hermione answered the unasked question, tears coming to her eyes. _

_Harry was speechless, and Hermione didn't blame him. She had been too. _

"_They're giving him two months at the most," Hermione continued._

"_Two months?" Harry exclaimed. "But…but he seems fine. He's been perfectly normal!"_

_Hermione shook her head, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as they began to come faster. "He's been really tired lately, and his skins lost a lot of color. And he's lost a lot of weight. A lot of weight. It just all happened so gradually I didn't even notice…" She swabbed at her eyes again, but then found herself fighting back sobs. "How could I not have noticed Harry? How could I not have seen? How could I…. If I had just paid more attention…If I had just really looked at him…none of this would be happening. None of it." _

_Hermione cried freely as Harry pulled her into his arms. "Its not your fault Mione. Its not your fault."_

Two months had been an over estimation and four days previously, exactly one month and two weeks after he had been diagnosed, Oliver had passed away. Hermione had been by his side that morning as he had slowly drifted into his final sleep He had held her hand tightly and whispered sweet "I love you" s until he took his last breath. Hermione had held in her tears until she saw his eyelids shut and she knew that she had seen his charismatic, sparkling brown eyes for the very last time. When his grasp on her hand loosened to nothing Hermione had thrown herself onto him and buried her head in his neck.

"You can't leave me," she had whispered through her tears. "You can't leave me behind. You can't. You can't leave me"

Hermione had still be in that position, clinging to Oliver when Ginny and Harry had arrived to have lunch, which Hermione had invited them over for the day before. She had heard Ginny's gasp as her two friends entered the room, and though she had desperately wanted to stay in her position forever, she hadn't fought when Harry gently pulled her off of the bed and guided her out of the room, his arms comfortingly around her. Before she knew what was happening, her parents, Oliver's parents, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had all arrived in her apartment, taking care of everything for her.

After the funeral, everyone was invited back to the Weasleys' for a reception. However, all of the people had been too much for Hermione and she had escaped to the garden, not realizing it would bring back so many memories.

Hermione took a deep breath. As sad as the memories made her, she couldn't cry if she wanted to. She'd cried herself dry at the funeral. Between the loss she'd felt when they had closed the casket and she realized she'd never see his face again, silently saying her final goodbyes as they lowered his coffin into the ground, and witnessing so many people she'd never seen cry before shed tears as they felt the same pain she was, Hermione had been a wreck all day, and now there were no more tears left for her to cry; just an overwhelming feeling of emptiness and loss that seemed to be eating her from the inside out.

"Too much for you in there?" Hermione heard a familiar voice ask from behind her. She turned to see Fred sitting down beside her on the garden bench.

"I know its selfish, but I miss him enough as it is without everybody telling me stories about him, or telling me how much _they'll _miss him or…or…anything else any of those people have to say. Whose idea was it anyway that people should throw parties after they bury their loved ones huh? Whoever decided that should be shot."

Her angry outburst did not seem to surprise Fred as he simply said, "I'm going to miss him too."

Hermione looked at Fred. He was one of the people she'd witnessed cry for the first time today. His tears had been steady and smooth as he listened to the service in total silence, taking in every word that was said.

"I feel…I feel like I died too. I feel like I'm dead, but I'm stuck here. I got left behind." Hermione took a long pause before saying, "I loved him so much. I _love_ him so much… What am I going to do without him?"

Despite having thought she could cry no more, Hermione again felt the prickling of tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"That's why I'm never going to fall in love. It's completely over rated. Why put so much of yourself into another person when all you get in the end is memories that bring you to tears, heartache that actually causes you physical pain, and the feeling that you've died and are currently living in hell on earth, despite the fact that you're still surrounded by people who love and care about you. Why on earth does anyone fall in love? Down with love I say…"

Hermione felt the anger rising within her. How could Fred be so insensitive? How could he say such things to her? And now of all times! As much as she loved him sometimes she truly wanted to hit Fred Weasley.

Her anger must have shown in her face because all of a sudden Fred broke out into a grin and ruffled Hermione's hair with his hand.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she was about to yell at him…or maybe hit him, when all of a sudden she realized what he had done. She was no longer on the verge of tears and she was no longer thinking about how much she missed Oliver. The empty feeling had temporarily left her and for a moment the only emotion she had felt was anger.

Hermione stared at Fred for a moment in wonder at how well he seemed to know her sometimes, and then she did something she had been sure she'd never do again. She laughed. She shook her head at Fred and he grinned, a 'mission accomplished' look of satisfaction on his face.

For a long time the sat there in silence, both of them lost in thought.

It was Hermione who finally broke the silence as out of nowhere she announced, "I'm two months pregnant."

* * *

"Look at him," Fred said in a low voice to Hermione, who was sitting beside him on the couch, "It's disgusting." 

"I don't know," Hermione said, resting her hand on her very large stomach, "I think its kind of cute."

"Cute? Cute? My brothers completely whipped," Fred exclaimed.

"He's in love!" Hermione shot back.

"Well if that's how you act when you're in love, then I'm never, I repeat, _never_, falling in love."

"Never?" Hermione questioned.

"Never. And if I ever try and say I'm in love, remind me that I, Fred Weasley, do not believe in falling in love. Down with love!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head at the man who in the short time since Oliver had passed had become by far her closest friend. She didn't know how, but Fred more that anyone else, seemed to really understand everything that she was going through, and for that she was truly grateful.

"Hermione!" Ginny called. "Why don't you open your presents now?

"Alright," Hermione answered back, and then began to struggle off of the sofa.

"Ah ah ah," Fred said pushing her back into her seat. "I'll get them and bring them to you. You stay put."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't contest.

As Fred returned with his arms full of gifts George laughed.

"And you called me whipped! Look at you…" he teased.

Fred didn't respond, and dumped all of the gifts down in front of Hermione.

"Ooo. Open mine first Mione," Ginny called. "Its from Harry too….but he didn't help pick it out, so really its not."

"Oh so you used your Gringotts key to pay for it?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"It's the _thought_ that counts Harry. Anyway, I hope you like it Hermione"

Hermione laughed continuously as Fred commented on every gift that she received. In the end Hermione had more things for the baby than she could have ever dreamed of. The only problem was getting it all back to her apartment.

As if reading her mind, Fred had groaned and simply began gathering all of the bags of gifts into his arms.

Hermione smiled as Fred dropped all of her bags into the nursery that he has helped her paint the weekend before. He had also built the crib for her and secured the changing table to the wall. The weekend before that he had helped her move all of the junk she had previously been storing in the room that was now the nursery and had taken everything she didn't want any longer to donate to charity for her.

Hermione hugged Fred as he came back out of the room.

"What would I do without you?" she smiled as she asked.

" Get Ron and Harry to do all this work for you," he said, a small smile on his face. Hermione laughed and smiled back because she knew that he was right.

* * *

"Aahhh," Hermione screamed in pain, her hair and face drenched with perspiration. 

"You're almost there, Mione. Your almost there," Fred said from her bedside, allowing her to squeeze his hand despite the amount of pain she was surely causing him.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, breathing as she recovered from her most recent contraction.

"Yeah?"

"If I _ever_ say I'm falling in love again. Remind me of this moment right now. Tell me, "Hermione, remember all of that pain. Down with love!"

Fred chuckled. "I'll be sure to do that Mione."

Both Fred and Hermione looked up as the mediwitch came in to the room smiling.

"So how's mom doing?"

"Goo…" Hermione began but was suddenly cut off as the pain overcame her once

again.

The mediwitch lifted Hermione's hospital gown to examine her progress. When the contraction had passed the doctor looked back up and Hermione and Fred.

"I think it's time that we move you two into delivery. This little one's ready to meet his new family."

"It's a boy!" Hermione heard Fred tell her as she finally relaxed, exhausted from all of her hard work. She smiled widely and tried to catch her breath. She could hear her baby crying as the nurses took him to clean him up.

She craned her neck to see if she could see him but failed. Sighing she sat back against the bed.

"Is he cute?" Hermione asked Fred, suddenly very envious that he had seen her baby while she hadn't.

Fred laughed and wiped her sweaty, matted hair off of her forehead. "He's beautiful, Hermione," he said sincerely. And then suddenly, there he was. The nurse placed the tiny bundle in her arms. Hermione smiled as she discovered that she hadn't seen Oliver Wood's eyes for the last time on that horrible Sunday morning. They were right there, staring up at her.

"He is beautiful isn't he?" she said, not tearing her eyes away from her child to address Fred directly.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Oliver always said he wanted our first born to be named Sam, after Sam Bermund, his favorite Keeper when he was a kid. I always told him there was no way I was going to name my child after some Quidditch player. 'The world does not revolve around Quidditch,' I told him."

"So its Sam then?" Fred asked smiling.

Hermione looked up at Fred and smiled and then turned back to her son.

"Samuel Oliver Wood."

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Fred said as he slid into the booth across from Hermione. She had Sam in his baby carrier sitting beside her as she glanced over the menu. "I got held up in a…in a meeting." 

"Its alright. I only just got here myself."

"So what looks good?" Fred asked, picking up his menu.

"Everything," she said looking up. "Including you!" she grinned. Fred was much more dresses up than usual in a suit that she knew must have cost a fortune, with a charcoal dress shirt underneath and a dark green tie.

"Hermione are you interested in a job?" Fred asked unexpectedly, ignoring her comment.

" A job? I hadn't really thought about it."

"I know you don't need the money," Fred said. He was right. Between his Quidditch salary, endorsement deals, and other money he had earned here and there, Oliver had left Hermione enough money that she wouldn't have to work again in her life if she didn't want and could still live quite comfortably. "But I know how much you enjoy working." He was right again there. Hermione had missed her job since she had quit to have the baby. While she could have only left on maternity leave, Hermione knew that without Oliver there to help her with Sam, she could have never continued working like she had before he was born.

"What exactly is this job?"

"George and I need a new marketing manager."

"Fred I can't handle a job like that with Sam. Thank you for the offer but…"

"You don't think I considered Sam before I asked you? The hours are really flexible. You can bring Sam to work everyday and if you want you can hire someone to help you take care of him at the office. You'll have people working for you to do all of the _real_ work. All you have to do is manage them… The pay is good and you'll practically be your own boss with me in charge…"

"I don't know Fred." It was tempting.

"Please Mione?" he begged. "You'll have your own office…"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I could give it a try…" she said breaking out into a grin as Fred's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You're not going to regret it."

As they were leaving the restaurant, Hermione once again examined Fred's attire, and that's when it hit her.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"I thought George told me that you and he had found someone you thought would be good for the marketing job. I believe he described her as 'A really cute blond with _really_ big…personality…'"

Fred simply glared sideways at her and loosened his tie from around his neck as an attempt to dress down his appearance.

Hermione smiled knowingly as they continued walking out of the restaurant, Fred mumbling under his breath "Down with love."

* * *

Hermione looked quizzically as Fred silently sat down beside her on the couch in her apartment. She checked her watch just to confirm that it was in fact midnight. 

"Fred?" she asked tentatively, gently reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He sat silent for a moment before saying miserably, "George is getting married."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "That's fantastic!"

"It is most certainly _not _fantastic!" Fred replied, aghast at the suggestion.

"And _what,_ may I ask is so horrible about it?" Hermione demanded.

"Everything! He's not supposed to get married. Especially without consulting me!

He didn't even tell me that he was going to propose."

"So you're jealous?" Hermione asked.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That George has a new partner in crime."

"It's not that. Things just…. I just…"

"Things are never going to be the same?" Hermione suggested.

"I know we'll always but twins, but from the beginning of time its always been

Fred and George, George and Fred, Gred and Forge, The Weasley Twins. We can't be The Weasley Twins with George being _married."_

"Of course you can!" Hermione told him forcefully.

"You think?" Fred looked at her hopefully.

"I don't think; I _know,_" Hermione informed him.

Fred sighed and slouched down into the couch.

"George wants me to move out," he added onto his news.

"Why doesn't he move out?" Hermione questioned. That would seem to be the most sensible way of doing things.

"His name is on the lease to our apartment."

Hermione sighed and thought for a moment before an idea struck her. She cocked her head looking at Fred and paused for a moment until she said, "Why don't you move in with Sam and me?"

Fred looked up at her, surprised.

"We have the guest bedroom that you could have, and I mean, as long as you don't mind being woken up in the middle of the night…"

"No! Not at all!" he informed you. "But are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"I'd really like it if you were here," Hermione said sincerely.

Fred grinned and glanced around the room. "When can I move in?"

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Fred, pulling him into a hug. He returned the embrace and laughed as they separated.

"You know though Hermione, having such a handsome, secure man living with you may scare away the next love of your life should you ever find him and bring him home…" Fred teased.

Hermione smiled and threw her hands in the air saying "Bah! Down with love."

Both laughed before settling down on the couch, where they both fell asleep for the night.

* * *

A/N: I know I shouldn't be posting this when I have another story in progress that I owe an update on like whoa…..but whatever. I do what I want. :-p Haha. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! 


	2. Cheek To Cheek

**_Accidentally In Love_**

Chapter 1: Cheek to Cheek 

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't own them.

**_A/N:_** This was started and completely planned before the release of book 6, ill try my best to make adjustments wherever they can be mind, but while reading please bare in mind the time of the stories conception.

_Heaven, I'm in heaven_

_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak_

_And I seem to find the happiness I seek_

_When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_

_-Cheek to Cheek, Fred Astaire_

_

* * *

_

"Oh fuck," Hermione heard Fred curse from the kitchen. Pining up the last section of her hair Hermione poked her head out of her bedroom.

"You'll do well to watch your language around my son Fred Weasley," she scolded.

"He just spilled juice all over his dress robes!" Fred defended himself.

Hermione darted into the kitchen and looked at her son.

"Ohhh fuck," she sighed. "Really Sam, how many times has Mummy told you not to take the lid off of your sippy cup? And honestly Fred, how many times have I told you, you have to watch him with his drinks? You know he's been doing this lately. And in his dress robes…" Hermione chanted a few charms, cursing as one after the other failed. "Now we're really going to be late."

* * *

"Where are they?" Hermione could here Ginny panicking as she hurried up the steps of the burrow towards Ginny's room. She had sent Sam off with Fred into Mr. Weasley's office where all of the men were congregated and rushed off to join the women. 

"We're here, we're here," she called as she swung open Ginny's door. Ginny looked beautiful standing by the window in her snow-white robes. The dress made her skin appear to be made of porcelain and her hair created striking contrast. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly inferior despite the effort she had put into styling her chestnut brown hair and how nicely her green bridesmaid dress fit her.

"Finally!" Ginny grinned. "And I asked you to be my bridesmaid because I though you were dependable…" the bride shook her head.

"You asked me to be your bridesmaid because I'm your best friend," Hermione replied.

"Only because you're the only other single girl I know," Ginny shrugged. This was true. All of the other women in the room, all of her other friends, were Ginny's sisters-in-law.

"Ginny," Molly Weasley came into the room, "everything's all set out back."

Hermione saw Ginny inhale sharply. "Ok mum," she eeked out, before looking at Hermione.

"You won't be single much longer Gin," Hermione smiled.

Without another word the two girls embraced each other.

"You guys are going to be so happy."

* * *

"Hey there," Hermione heard a familiar voice say as she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Hey," Hermione smiled at the glowing green eyes of the newly wed.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" Hermione smiled a little bit.

"Ginny almost didn't have the wedding here," he replied. "She didn't want to take away from your memories of your wedding here…"

"I'm glad she did. It's beautiful."

Harry nodded.

"But not as beautiful as Ginny looks," Hermione smirked knowing what Harry had been thinking.

He blushed slightly. "Gods she's gorgeous. I've always known that… But tonight she just… How did I ever get so lucky Mione?"

"Karma," Hermione stated.

Harry blushed again and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'm gonna go find Mrs. Potter, try and think about something else for me?"

"I'll try."

As Harry walked off, Hermione looked around the gigantic tent. It was filled with hundreds of people, most of whom she didn't know. Harry had wanted a small, intimate wedding, but as they had made the guest list he thought of one person after the other that he would have felt horribly for not inviting, and in the end his small wedding had grown into the wedding of the year.

As many people, as she didn't know however, there were quite a few familiar faces in the room. All of the Weasley's of course, and several good friends from Hogwarts. Remus was there with his new wife, and people Hermione had known from the battle against Voldemort during her, Harry and Ron's seventh year.

She noticed one old friend, and Harry's old flame, Cho Chang, demonstrably flirting with a tipsy Fred Weasley, who was more than happy to return the favor. Hermione was simply happy to have been proven right. All through dinner she had noticed Cho eyeing her and Fred at the head table, clearly to displeased to see Hermione and Fred together. Fred however, had denied any possibility of the girl being interested in him.

Turning away, Hermione was surprised to find a man whom she was not familiar with had sat down beside her without her noticing.

"Flirtatious by nature I assume?" he said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Your husband," he added, nodding towards the bar.

"My hus…oh you mean Fred!" she laughed. "Fred's not my husband."

"Fiance? Boyfriend?"

"Best-friend," Hermione corrected him.

"Ahh. Even worse."

"Even worse?"

"Well if he was your boyfriend, or fiancé….or even husband I may have still had a chance. A challenge, but still a chance; but best friend is just another word for soul mate."

"Fred? My soul mate? Now that's funny."

"You never know…"

"Yes I do."

"How could you possibly be sure?"

"Because my soul mate died two years ago," Hermione stated, suddenly making the air between them more the awkward.

The man looked away for a moment before holding his hand out to hers.

"I'm Karl," he said, blushing lightly.

"Hermione," she took his hand and smiled, attempting to make him less uncomfortable. "How do you know Harry and Ginny?"

"I went through the academy with Harry. We've worked together ever since."

"Oh! You're an auror?"

Karl nodded in response. "How do you know them?"

"Oh I've been friends with Harry since we were first years."

"And you didn't manage to pin down The Chosen One for yourself?"

Hermione laughed. "I spent my time at Hogwarts letting Ron Weasley make me blush." Hermione shook her head at her childhood romance. "We got together just before our seventh year…and it was a disaster."

"But you stayed friends?"

"The breakup was more than amicable. I was so worried about breaking it off, and then when I finally did Ron let out a breath it seemed he'd been holding for months and thanked me with a hug that nearly smothered me."

"How could a guy ever be happy to lose a beautiful woman like you?" Karl cocked his head at her, causing Hermione to blush. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione nodded and placed her hand in his, and he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

As the last dance began to play Hermione and Karl where separated when Fred tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all," Karl graciously bowed away.

Fred clasped Hermione's hand in his and slid his other arm around her waist.

"Who's your new friend?" he whispered in her ear. She couldn't see his face but she could hear his smirk.

"Karl," she replied shortly.

"Karl?" Fred wrinkled his nose.

"What's wrong with the name Karl?" Hermione inquired.

"Nothing…nothing. Just don't you think its kind of an old man name?"

"And Fred isn't?" Hermione accused.

Fred let his jaw fall open in feigned shock. "Well I never…"

"How's Cho?"

"Looking to be invited back to my place for the night…" Fred sounded completely turned off to the idea. "Don't reckon she ever got over Harry."

"Guess Ginny beat her to the snitch again," Hermione smiled.

Fred did too. He'd always been proud of his little sister's adventures in Quidditch, especially her triumphs as a reserve seeker.

"So are you and Karl in looovveee?" Fred went back to the subject Hermione was sure he'd been dying to discuss with her all night.

"Yes Fred. I do think I'll marry him."

"You know what I mean Mione," he smiled.

" Yes I know, but I don't know Fred, I don't think I'm ready to be dating…"

Fred simply nodded and continued the rest of the dance in silence. As soon as the song ended Fred quickly slipped into the Burrow and away from Cho's preying eyes. Hermione went to gather her purse and found Karl standing beside it when she did.

"May I owl you sometime?" He asked politely.

Hermione found her voice caught in her throat. She nodded before choking out, "Yes. Yes of course you can. I'd be happy to hear from you."

Karl nodded in return and told her he'd be sure she heard from him soon.

* * *

Collapsing on the couch beside a droopy eyed Fred and with a sleeping Sam in her arms, Hermione yawned.

"Why don't you all stay here for the night? No sense traveling this late in the evening."

"Oh no Mrs. Weasley we couldn't. You have a full house as it is, and it's not as though we live far."

All of the Weasley children and their spouses, save Ginny and Harry who had left for their Honeymoon, were bunking up in the Burrow for the night.

"Nonsense. There's plenty of room. I'll move George and Angelina into Ginny's room, and you three can go into Fred' and George's old room. We'll all have a family breakfast in the morning."

Hermione nodded, knowing there was no point in fighting Molly Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smacked Fred across the head as Hermione stood.

"Show Hermione up to your room!" she commanded.

Fred let out a sleepy groan and curled back into the couch.

"She knows the way."

"Fred Weasley!"

"I'm going. I'm going."

Clumsily Fred made his way up the steps and into his old bedroom where he immediately crashed into his bed.

Hermione laid Sam into George's bed before stealing left behind clothing from Fred's drawers to sleep in. She quickly changed and returned to the bed where she found Sam was no longer. Looking across the room she confirmed her suspicions when she found her son comfortably curled up in the arms of Fred. Hermione smiled and pulled back the covers of George's bed.

"Knox," she whispered, turning out the lights, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	3. Jump

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 2: Jump**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/N:** I'm trying to keep updates with this quick. I know the chapters are short and sweet, but really the story is short and sweet, and I'd hate to ruin it just for the sake of lengthy chapters. Hopefully the quickness of updates will make up for it. Enjoy!

_Your eyes tell me how you love me  
Can feel it in your heart beat  
I know you like what you see  
Hold me, I'll give that you need  
Wrap your love around me  
You're so excited, I can feel you  
Getting hotter, oh baby_

-_Jump (For My Love), Pointer Sisters_

_

* * *

_

Hermione rubbed her face as she flipped though the files piled on her desk in the office above The Weaze. The company's plans to break into the American market were proving to be more difficult than expected. While several prominent American Wizardry school had initially agreed to allow catalogues of the twins merchandise to be distributed in their schools in exchange for donation to their education funds, many were now being send back, undistributed, with angry letters of the havoc the few sample products that had been sent along were making. The twins were no help. The had been delighted to hear that their love for shenanigans was now branching to another continent, and were confident that now that children had been given a taste of their goods, they'd find ways to get them, with or without the school supplying order forms. Hermione however was the one who had to deal with the angry headmasters and principals of the American institutions, and the money lost on the wasted adds.

Fred had other concerns.

"I can't believe you're going out with this guy," Fred exclaimed from his desk where he was lamely twirling in circles. Either of the twins rarely did anything when they were seated in the office, but for some reason they had decided they should take turns being in the shop and the office, one of them manning each post at all times. Generally Hermione wished they would both stay downstairs and leave her and the several other people who ran the office alone to do their jobs.

"It's just a date Fred," Hermione replied, annoyed.

"You don't even know him! What if he's a murderer? Or some sort of creep?"

"He' a friend of Harry's!" Hermione pushed her chair away from her desk and turned to face Fred, giving up on getting any more work done.

"Have you asked Harry anything about him?"

"He and Ginny are still on their honeymoon Fred. You know that."

"Well I think you should call and cancel. Talk to Harry before you get yourself into anything. Just because he was at Harry's wedding doesn't mean Harry would recommend dating him. I mean, Mad Eye Moody was there, I don't think Harry would fancy you dating _him._"

"Fred, Karl is just a nice guy, and it's just a date. Give it a rest."

"Just trying to watch out for you," Fred grumbled under his breath as he turned back to his desk as though he was actually going to do work.

* * *

Hermione had just slipped on her left shoe when her doorbell rang. He was there. She hurried out of her bedroom and to the front door, unlatching the chain she threw the door open.

"Hi," she smiled at the man standing at her door.

"Hi. It's good to see you again," he replied.

"You too." Hermione was relived to fine that Karl had no candies or flowers in a hand, a gesture that had always made her slightly uncomfortable. "Come in."

"Nice place you have here," Karl noted glancing around the flat.

"Oh thank you. Its small but its all we need. Just give me a second to say goodbye to Sam and Fred and I'll be ready to go."

Hermione turned and padded off to the bathroom. Inside she found both Fred and Sam in their swimming trunks seated in the bathtub.

"I'm leaving now," she directed at Fred. "Sam, have a good night with Fred, mommy will kiss you goodnight when she gets home."

"Bye mommy!" Sam laughed, not fazed that she was leaving.

* * *

Karl took Hermione to a lovely small restaurant before they were to go to the theatre to see a play that Karl had received tickets to through work. As the awaited their food Karl struck up conversation.

"So you have two roommates?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"Well I met Fred at the wedding, but…Sam did you say his name is?"

"Oh!" Hermione bit her lip. "Sam's my son."

Karl seemed surprised to find that Hermione was a mother but took it in stride.

"Is Fred…I don't mean to pry."

"Its alright," Hermione smiled. "No. Fred's not the father. I was married," Hermione looked for a reaction to this but found none, "I was married for several years, but my husband became ill and passed away when I was only a few months pregnant."

"Hermione I'm terribly sorry," Karl spoke sincerely. "You don't need to discuss this; not on our first date."

"It's alright. My son is something you should know about right off the bat, and with Sam comes Oliver. It doesn't bother me to talk about it."

"Were you together long?"

"We dated for two years and were married almost the same."

"I can't even imagine. So how old is Sam?"

"He's three." It was crazy to Hermione that Sam was already three.

"I have a niece who's three," Karl noted. "Funny how fast they grow up isn't it? Though, I doubt your son's grown quite into the spoiled princess my brother's raised my niece to be."

Hermione laughed. "I'm lucky he hasn't the way Fred spoils him half the time. I swear I must have been on something the day I offered to let Fred move in with us."

"He's a good friend though, to move in with a woman and her baby and not expect more than…well…"

Hermione laughed again. "Fred and I together is the most laughable thing I've ever heard of. We'd never work, we argue too much as it is, and Fred's against committed relationships."

"Interesting fellow I reckon."

"Interesting doesn't even begin to describe him."

Their food came shortly after that and they engaged in comfortable conversation for the remainder of the meal. Karl was incredibly intelligent and Hermione felt so excited to be able to discuss academic topic with a peer without feeling like a complete nerd. The Weasley's and Harry were good company but despite the intelligence she knew all of them had, she rarely found herself intellectually stimulated by any of them.

After dinner she and Karl walked to the small theatre just down the street from the restaurant. They had fantastic seats and the play was beautifully done. It had been ages since Hermione had been to any type of performance besides Quidditch, and even that had been years.

* * *

Surprisingly, Hermione found herself slightly sad when the evening was coming to an end, Karl walked her to her door, but she was happy that he made no hints or gestures of coming in.

"I had a great time Hermione," he told her.

"I did too. Everything was so great."

"May I call you again?" he asked.

"Of course! I'd love to see you again."

"Great!" Karl beamed, his eyes sparkling at her response. "Until then." Karl leaned in lightly brushed his lips across Hermione's cheek.

"Until then," Hermione barely whispered, swooning and the power Karl's small gesture had hit her with. Before another word was spoken Karl was gone, and Hermione was left in the hall of her building wondering how soon was too soon for a second date.


End file.
